But I Stopped Believing
by xsparklyvampire
Summary: Rosalie doesn't believe in love-however a series of events lead to her hanging out with Emmett. Will he convince her to change her beliefs? Or will one September night ruin everything...Click for a more detailed summary and rating reasons.
1. Prologue

_Detailed summary & rating reasons: Rosalie doesn't believe in love, commitment or "the special one". However, a series of events lead to her hanging out with Emmett. Will Emmett convince Rosalie to change her beliefs-and give her the possible thought that he might be "the special one" for her? Or will one September night ruin everything..._

_Rated M for strong beliefs. the occasional lemon and abuse that will occur later in the story. (Not domestic violence)_

**A/N: Hey guys! **

**I decided to start another story to get some emotions out of the way. I wanted to do a Rosalie/Emmett story because there are too many Bella/Edward 's around. I'll explain why I wrote this at the end of the story…I'm not sure when it is. **

**But this time-I SWEAR I will finish it.**

**Anyway I wrote a short prologue which fits in somewhere towards the end…so here it is-ENJOY ****:**

**(Disclaimer: Steph Meyer owns Twilight. I own this plotline)**

_Rosalie POV_

I fucked it all up.

I wish I listened to myself in the beginning. Why didn't I do that?

Oh right…because part of me wanted to go against my beliefs. And it took over.

I put my iPod into my speakers to let it play:

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my father's come to pass_

_Seven years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Ring out the bells again_

_Like we did when spring began_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my father's come to pass_

_Twenty years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Wake me up when September ends_

I sighed and a tear slowly dropped down my cheek as I stood up to look in the mirror and saw countless scars all over my face and body. The marks were red, thin, dry and showed signs of my personality to everybody who walked past me.

Do those people think: "Oh what a brave girl but I wonder how she got those scars? She's got a pretty face too doesn't she…"?

No fucking way. It's more like this:

"WOW! How weak is SHE to get that many scars? Can't put up a fight…"

I thought I was brave, but I guess I was wrong.

I hated to think of myself as weak-and I knew I never wanted to get pushed around again.

It all started-ugh Christ that's sounds too typical.

The chain of events leading up to this moment started in January of my senior year at Forks High School, meeting people I cherished and people I wished I never met at all.

I'm so sorry Phillip and Thomas…

I fucked it all up.

**A/N: So what'd you guys think? **

**Continuing from the disclaimer: I own Phillip and Thomas. AND the lyrics used were "Wake Me Up When September Ends" by Green Day. **

**School will start in the next chapter so please give any suggestions on what subjects Rosalie should take and who she has them with. And also give a general review so I know how to make my stories better for you to read :)**

**Love**

**x**

**Annie**


	2. Because it Starts as Lust and Not Love

**A/N: Here is the first chapter.**

**I motivated myself **** I'm so proud haha…**

**By the way-this chapter (as it says last chapter) is the last semester of Rosalie's senior year. First day **

**By the way-I've also spelt some of the words wrong but that is because I am from Australia and use Australian spelling. **

**The chapter names are named after reason why Rosalie does not believe in love, etc. **

**Enjoy reading:**

Rosalie POV

I drove my baby into the school parking lot. There's so many things I'd rather do with my red BMW M3, like go on a road trip to New York or California with Alice and Angela, together dragging Bella all around Bloomingdale's, Ralph Laruen and all the other cool stores that have nice clothing.

I didn't feel like getting out of my car just yet-only Mike "Pervy-Spike Mike" Newton is there and is attempting to look sexy as he leaned on his Suburban, his crotch thrusting forwards but his face blank as he could not see any girls passing by. If I got out of my car-he'd give that "I want to flirt with you" nod as most guys do. And when guys do that-I know all they want is sex. Then after they get that-they brag about it to their friends. . I swear to God-I can't count how many girls he has fucked and I don't want to be one of them; contracting one of his STD's, not totally being in control of my sex life or just losing my virginity to the local womanizer.

Bella, Alice, Angela and I all refer to him as Pervy-Spike Mike because when he tries to chat you up-the spikes on his head, as well as his eyes-are imagining you stripping for him

The guys (Edward, Jasper and Ben) just refer to him as Newton.

Why? Because:

They are too lazy to come up with one.

They also think it's too girly to come up with one.

It's a guy thing. I'll never really understand.

I shuddered to myself as I gave a thought to Pervy-Spike Mike when I saw a familiar, dusty red truck drive slowly through the car park and I instantly knew Bella was here. She parked her car (unfortunately closer to Pervy-Spike Mike) and had to suffer through a conversation with him. I quietly rolled down my windows to listen in…

"'Sup Bella!" Mike greeted with a typical nod. It made him look like a chicken

"Um hi Pe-Mike." Bella stammered.

"How were your holidays?" Mike asked

"Oh they were alright…"

"So I've been thinking…would you like to watch Love Spelled Backwards is Love this Saturday night?"

"Umm…" I could tell Bella was trying to think of a way to reject him nicely. I know I'd kick his ass like the bitch I am.

Mike, obviously, didn't notice her and just assumed that she'd be available (the idiot) which brought on the next part of the conversation: "Okay babe, I'll pick you up at 7".

And the fucker kissed her on the forehead.

Bella obviously realized I was there since she made gagging expressions and walked over to my car. I smirked at her and she pointed her middle finger at me. The only response I could give her was further smirking.

"P-MIKE! WAIT!"

"Yeah sweet thang?" **(A/N: Intended spelling error. You know how people go hey sweet THANG instead of THING? Yeah…)**

Bella forced a laugh as she continued. "That was really sweet of you but I do have a boyfriend. You know, Edward Cullen?"

"Come on Bella! Dump the asshole-I'm a better man for you. And you fucking know it."

"No Mike, I don't know it." Bella responded. I silently cheered there in my head.

"But-" He was about to grope her when his head turned to face where my car was parked. "Wait, don't worry because I think I just saw Rosalie's car…"

OH FUCK!! I swore internally.

"Is it her car? I can't remember what it looks like-I'm not the best with cars."

"Oh yeah it's hers, and she's inside the car too!" And I received a smirk from her.

This is the personality trait of Isabella Marie Swan that I hate the most.

She's incredibly two-faced. She's always so sweet and polite to her dad (who just so happens to be the Police Chief of Forks) but around us girls, she's as bitchy as me, if not more so. She acts so sweet rejecting and even talking to the idiotic boys of Forks High but engages in PDA with Edward, instantly breaking their sadistic hearts. A part of me thinks she knows she is doing so. Also, when it comes to revenge-she always puts herself before her friends and will do anything to satisfy herself. Which also makes Bella selfish. The worst revenge incident she pulled occurred in 6th grade after I played a childish prank on her:

_Flashback-6__th__ grade_

_I laughed to myself as I sticky-taped the sign to Bella's locker. The sign read: "I LIKE ERIC YORKIE-HE'S SO SEXY!" in thick, pink highlighter. _

_Eric Yorkie was the biggest nerd of the 6__th__ grade (He still is the biggest nerd!), and was already getting oily skin and pimples all over his face. Guys teased him and beat him up and girls flirted with other guys in front of him. _

_It was only meant to be a good laugh between Bella and I. She'd get pissed and then we'd just laugh it off. And perhaps Eric would walk by and we'd say sorry to him…_

_But since I arrived at Forks Middle School six months ago-I didn't know Bella didn't take jokes very well. _

"_OH MY GOD!" she screamed "WHO DID THIS TO ME?"_

_I walked over to her and giggled. "Bella, I did it. It was only a joke!"_

"_Yeah well it wasn't very funny, was it?" she replied icily. Once I felt that sick feeling in my stomach-I felt guilty. _

"_I'm sorry Bella. I didn't know you wouldn't find this stuff funny." _

"_WELL IT'S NOT HARD TO REALISE THAT. IT'S THE KIND OF THING LAUREN AND JESSICA WOULD DO!"_

_After that comment-I felt even guiltier. If I've stooped as low as Jessica and Lauren (who constantly bullied everybody), then I have obviously upset her._

_I DON'T WANNA BE YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE. I'M NOT SPEAKING TO AGAIN. I HATE YOU ROSALIE." _

_She then walked away, but not before Eric could stop her. _

"_So I'm sexy, huh?" _

"_NO YOU'RE NOT. I DON'T LIKE YOU. ROSALIE DID THAT TO ANNOY ME. GO AWAY!"_

_I found a spot in a corner to cry. I lost my best friend and it was my fault. I also hurt a person's feelings-a person who got hurt every single day and I just contributed to that. I did however know that Bella was really stubborn-meaning she probably wouldn't forgive me for it. _

_We didn't speak at all, even though our desks were next to each other. _

_Two weeks later, I caught her sticking a similar sign in thick BLUE highlighter on my locker and then walked away from it. As soon as she did, I rushed over to read the sign, which read:_

"_I THINK MR STEWART IS THE HOTTEST THING SINCE BRAD PITT!" _

_What a bitch. _

_And to no surprise, Mr. Stewart (who was the young, cool but not that attractive principal of Forks Middle School) walked past. I ripped the sign off and threw it in the bin nearby. _

"_Rosalie, may I please see you in my office? Now." _

_And I obviously followed him to his office. He then tried and failed to make a move on me once we got there._

_Thank God Mrs. Dishwasher walked in and reported him to the police. Therefore, as a reward for her bravery, she got promoted from Councillor to Principal. _

_The next day, Bella realized what happened and apologized. I also gave her my apology and then we hugged and laughed about it like we should've two weeks ago. _

_Bit late, Bella. _

_End flashback_

She doesn't know I've never actually forgiven her for it. I mean, she basically played the exact same "prank" on me, when she really should've "set a better example as Chief Swan's daughter" or some crap like that

But all the same, I still think she can be a good friend. She's makes wonderful chicken soup when you aren't feeling well, and lets you copy her class notes. I knew what was about to happen so I decided to step out of my BMW.

Pervy-Spike Mike strutted towards my car with his pelvis out as if he was about to use it. I swear to God-if he hurts my car-the creep is dead and burnt to ashes: Ashes that have been spit on.

"So, Rosie…." He tried, and failed I must say, to flirt with me.

"No Per-Mike. I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!" He slid his hand down my back, opened the door and tried to shove me in my car. Thank God I wore high heels today. I kicked him in the crotch and slapped him in the face. Michael Newton groaned in pain.

He had obviously changed a bit this summer-more stubborn with girls, less baby fat around the face, hairstyle in an Edward Cullen fashion.

Michael Newton has finally grown up. Wait, what the fuck? No he hasn't. But I suppose enough to let go of his nickname. I made a mental note to tell the girls so at lunch.

My, oh, my. Wasn't I about to have a brilliant day?

Around then, everyone else's cars proceeded into the parking lot-along with an incredibly bright yellow Porsche. Any guesses as to whom that belongs to?

Since Mike would be distracted by the hundreds (because there are only 357 kids altogether who attend Forks High School) of girls with their appalling, cheap cars and incredibly slutty "new" clothes to give most of the male population boners -I decided that now was a good time to make my way to double period English.

When I got to Building 3, Room 4-Jasper was already waiting for me and had saved me a seat. I thanked him and we had a nice, calm chat about the winter holidays and Christmas. Jasper said he didn't spend Christmas in the rainiest place of the continental US (lucky!) but in Texas with his dad.

Jasper arrived in Forks in my freshman year, just after his parents divorced. He was very depressed as he loved both his parents and never suspected a thing. Jasper was upset that none of them ever told him that there was something wrong in their marriage, because he could've helped fix it. Everybody else called him an "emo freak" at first sight, since he had a long fringe, which covered half of his face. However I didn't follow "the popular group's" beliefs and judgements of people and went to say "Hello." I remember this so clearly too:

_Flashback: Beginning of freshman year/9__th__ grade_

"_Did you hear about the new guy?" Bella asked me in the hallway as we walked through hallways and buildings to Geography. _

"_I overheard Tanya telling Lauren that a new girl was coming next week. But what about the new guy?"_

"_He's like emo or something and on drugs because his parents got divorced. It's so stupid. My parents are divorced and I don't cut myself or stuff crack up my nose."_

"_Emo is not even a proper label. I'm sure he's a really nice guy."_

"_Yeah totally. I bet he gives NICE deals for ecstasy. Or maybe not-since they are like anti-depressant pills and that's probably what he takes."_

"_Bella, you don't know anything about drugs just because your dad has arrested ONE druggie. Divorces vary in different families. Please give the guy a break."_

"_You're defending him and haven't even met him? What is with you?"_

"_What is with you and your stupid prejudices? You know better than that Bellsy."_

"_Don't use Bellsy on me to make me feel guilty."_

_I rolled my eyes as we entered the Geography room. I noticed a boy of Bella's description sitting in the corner, his knees below his chin. _

"_Hi. I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose or Rosie." I said after I walked over to him._

"_Hey, I'm Jasper but you can call me Jazz or Emo Freak." _

"_Very funny. You aren't freaky enough-you seem to have a sense of humour. I don't believe a word of anybody-you're a really nice guy!"_

"_Thank you. You're the first person who hasn't, you know, made fun of me."_

"_Welcome. So where are you from?"_

"_Texas. Good old place."_

"_I've been to Texas once for my aunt's wedding when I was like, three. I threw up in the hairdresser!"_

"_Okay…"_

"_Anyway-I know I only just met you but did you wanna come over to my house? It shouldn't be too far from wherever you live now. Forks is a pretty small town."_

"_Yeah sure. Then we can take a road trip to Knives and take the train to Spoons." _

_We both laughed but the teacher came and told us to sit at desks. _

_I sat between Bella and Jasper. Bella gave a smile, meaning she obviously noticed our conversation and that she was willing to let him sit with us at lunch. I chose not to point out she wasn't as stubborn as she says she was. _

_End Flashback_

Jasper then came over to my house and we had a good talk about each other's lives. We shared the same beliefs about all things love related and how we didn't believe in that bullshit. But then Alice arrived at Forks High School the next week and the two were smitten with each other. Jasper tells me every now and then that he's a bit insecure that their love will disappear like it did with his parents. I tell him every time that when Alice and I have talks about boys, it revolves around him and she loved him too much to let him go.

He still has his "emo" fringe. I think it looks pretty awesome. Jasper is like my older brother, and to him I am like the sister he never had.

"By the way," Jasper started a new conversation "I think we're studying Romeo and Juliet this semester."

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.

"Are you fucking serious?" I practically shouted right when:

"Hey Rosalie! I don't think it's appropriate to use that language in my classroom." Miss Robin scolded as she walked through the door, placing her jacket behind her chair to reveal a strange maxi dress that did not suit the Forks climate, let alone the fashion trends of the United States of America.

This is the second year I've had Miss Robin. She's all about the courtly love and drawing circles around words. I did not give a shit about how Benedick and Beatrice constantly made rude remarks to each other-it's their business and they should be able to deal with it themselves. Claudio is an immature idiot who believes anything anyone tells him and Hero is so anti-feminist. Much Ado About Nothing is a crap play, period.

She's also not a very good English teacher and her teaching methods are a little difficult for me to understand. When we studied "To Kill a Mockingbird"-she made us design a shoe relating to a quote with a judgement theme. You know that phrase where you have to walk in another person's shoes to understand what they are going through or some crap like that. **(A/N: If any of my friends are reading this, Miss Robin is a parody of my English teacher. I have a further A/N about that at the end of this chapter.) **

"Okay class. Romeo and Juliet is one of the most famous plays ever written and you will be spending your final high school semester studying it. I'm sorry not everybody here likes the play…" Miss Robin quickly stopped talking to give me a "look". "But every high school studies it. I've never taught at a high school where they haven't read Romeo and Juliet. Can someone please tell me what it's about?"

_See the lights; see the party-the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd and say hello_

_Little did I know?_

"Yes, Irina?"

"Well it's about two families who hate each other and they are called the Capulet's and the Montague's. The Montague's have a son called Romeo and the Capulets have a daughter called Juliet…" Irina began her explanation in an annoying, squeaky voice.

_That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was crying on the staircase, begging you, "Please don't go"_

"…Romeo and Juliet fall in love, obviously…"

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story-baby just say "Yes". _

"…And they try to hide their love and overcome the barriers their families have set for them…"

_So I sneak out in the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

"…Then eventually they die for each other." Irina finally finished.

"That was a really good summary Irina. Today we're going to identify some of the THEMES in Romeo and Juliet. The biggest one is clearly, love. How is love portrayed in Romeo and Juliet? Rosalie you have lots of good ideas. Love in Romeo and Juliet?"

"Well…" I wasn't going to lie here. I absolutely hated going against my beliefs. "It's overrated. Whenever anyone talks about "love", they always associate it with Romeo and Juliet. They didn't really start out on love-they started out on lust. That's how all Shakespearian plays start-the guy falls in lust with a girl because she looks sexy or whatever. They don't even get to celebrate the apparent love properly because they DIE for each other. You can't just DIE for someone."

"They are very interesting thoughts Rosalie but once again-you've upset your classmates." Miss Robin said and then I turned around.

Every single person in the room glared at me except for Jasper, who just winked when I faced him. They've just been crushed but that is the world for you. It comes as a rude shock.

"Do you believe in love, Rosalie?" Miss Robin asked

"Honestly-no, I don't." I replied.

She sighed and then told us to identify the themes in our exercise books. She did not call on me for an answer but I tuned out for the rest of the 2 periods anyway. I even managed to stay in constant thought during recess while everybody else around me was in constant chatter.

The bell suddenly rang and instantly pulled me out of my reverie so I walked to my locker to grab my things for Photography. I had two cameras in my locker:

-A Canon -insert model here-which Vera had bought me for my birthday. **(A/N: Rosalie talks about her friendship with Vera in the next chapter when she is at ballet class)**

And

-A silver Sony DSC-T77, which I use for taking photos with all of my friends and other stuff.

I grabbed the Canon –model- and noticed Alice standing next to my locker.

"HEY ROSE! THEY HAVE A 50% OFF WINTER SALE AT BARNEY'S AND I REALLY, REALLY WANT TO GO! DID YOU WANNA GO ON SATURDAY BECAUSE WE HAVE TO GO BEFORE NEXT WEEK BECAUSE OTHERWISE THE SALE WILL GO AND ALL THE GOOD STUFF WILL DISAPPEAR. SHOULD WE TAKE BELLA ALONG TOO AND WE CAN DRAG HER ALL OVER PORT ANGELES! WOULDN'T THAT BE-" Alice went on and on and on like the hyperactive and freakishly loud person she was. I wasn't even sure if she took a breath during what was probably worth a paragraph.

"ALICE. I'll go if you shut the fuck up." That was my way of shutting her up.

"Okay, no need to be a crabby bitch." She sulked, but then turned to look at me again. "Sorry about the crabby thing, you look down. Did you wanna talk about it?"

"Sorry about swearing at you; and no I don't really wanna talk about it yet."

"Okay."

Alice then continued to talk about which clothing items she hoped were on sale, ones that would look nice on her and me as well. Once we arrived in Photography, Bella and Angela were already there; shifting awkwardly but they waved at Alice and I so we could sit at the same table as them.

I decided to use this time before Mrs. Wong arrived to mention the Pervy-Spike Mike thing.

"Hey guys. Did Bella tell you about the Mike thing?"

"Yeah, she told me in Government. My, God that was funny! Wish I was there!" Angela replied

"Sucked in bitches. Pervy-Spike Mike too!" Alice laughed

"Yeah but like after that-do you think maybe Mike's outgrown his sort of secret nickname?" I asked…

"Rosie, Pervy-Spike Mike will probably never grow up. You know, in that way…" Bella said.

"Well he's more stubborn, his facial chubbiness has somehow disappeared and for fuck's sake Bella-his hair looks a little bit like Edward's now."

"Fair point though…but still" Bella grumbled

"I suppose we have to ditch the nickname-we'll be in college so soon!!" Angela agreed

"The nickname's been around since like…freshman year though." Alice contemplated

"You know, it's sad to let a memory go. But it's always gonna stay there right? It's like…a friendship memory for our group or something like that…okay I'm not making sense anymore.." I said

"Maybe we can slowly ease out of it?" Angela suggested

Everyone agreed to that.

"Hey guys!" Greeted a cheerful Mrs. Wong, who had gotten married just last Christmas. "Since it's the first day back-you can take pictures of absolutely ANYTHING!"

I started taking pictures of Bella, who mostly got annoyed and put her hand over her face. She was being stupid really because Bella had this natural beauty and she can't see it.

Well she can when Edward tells her so.

After I finished taking nice photos of Bella, Alice and Angela-I asked Mrs. Wong to fetch my other camera from my locker.

I did so-and spent the rest of Photography taking lots of pictures with the girls. There was a particular photo where Angela, Alice and I were all imitating 'the Bella pout' with Bella-I laugh every time I see it.

My face fell as soon as the bell rang. As I walked to Geography, I reminded myself to put the photos up on Facebook, against Angela's pleas. I told her she could un-tag the photos she didn't look nice in and she seemed fine with that. Angela was not as stubborn as Bella.

Geography was uneventful. Ben (Angela's boyfriend-who is pretty nice) and I had a small conversation but spent the lesson taking notes on what Mr. Jefferson was saying.

When I got to lunch-something funny was going on.

Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Angela and Ben were all looking at me…with very creepy smiles.

"You're a bit early. April Fool's Day is not for three months."

I started eating but when I looked up at them again-everyone had the exact same expression on their face.

"Okay guys. WHAT IS FUCKING UP? Bella, I'm not going to bother asking you. EDWARD-I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU ALL FUCKING DAY! HOW ARE YOU DUDE? ALICE-I WON'T GO TO BARNEY'S WITH YOU ON SATURDAY IF YOU DON'T TELL ME! JASPER-YOU'RE PRACTICALLY MY BROTHER. SIBLINGS TALK TO EACH OTHER MAN! ANGELA AND BEN-COME ON!!!"

"Wow Rose-chill!" Bella said

"I'm well, Rosalie. How are you?" Edward said, Bella in his arms.

"Sorry Rose-Ange and I promised Bella we wouldn't tell you…" Ben apologized

"One day you'll thank us Rose. Think of it as a surprise." Jasper said

"OKAY I'LL TELL YOU! BUT YOU BETTER COME TO BARNEY'S WITH ME! THERE'S A NEW GUY AT SCHOOL!" Alice gave in. Bella gave her a death glare.

"That's all I'm telling you. Bella-stop looking at me like that-you are freaking me out." Alice continued

"Okay…then why the looks and the secretiveness?"

"Because you might like this guy…he was in my Government class 2nd period. He has to compete with Jasper's sense of humour!" Bella said

"I have told you guys 478 times. Yes-I fucking counted. There is not going to be anyone out there for me. I don't believe in love."

"Rose that's a bit hypocritical. You'll like him." Edward said.

Oh, so now I am the hypocrite?

"Excuse me for not having a boyfriend." I muttered and stormed off. It was almost time for Biology anyway, and I had that class with Bella and Edward. It's like their romantic spot-all they do it giggle and snuggle on each other. I'm surprised they passed their mid-terms last semester.

I was glad to be working by myself for Biology this semester-Royce King II has travelled back to New York. Thank God. He's constantly being trying to get me to be his girlfriend and I said no every single time. He asked me way too many times I don't even want to go into detail.

I walked into Biology ready to sit at my lab table to take notes, mind focused to succeed in the subject.

But I don't think I'll be able to focus now I have an attractive stranger sitting at my lab table.

**A/N: Ooooooh!! **

**Anyway Miss Robin is a parody of my English teacher. Yes-I had to design a shoe last lesson, no joke (I'm studying To Kill a Mockingbird at the moment). I studied Much Ado About Nothing last year and I absolutely hated it. The snippets of the song used in her English lesson was none other than Love Story by Taylor Swift**

**Next chapter is the Biology lesson, Gym AND Rosalie's ballet lesson with Vera. **

**Feel free to review :D**

**Love**

**X**

**Annie**


	3. Because It Shouldn't be so Impulsive

**A/N: HELLO AGAIN **

**Thankyou to ****RJRRAA ****for reviewing. It meant so much (I literally started chanting to myself "OHMYGOD I GOT A REVIEW I GOT A REVIEW") and has impacted on my self-esteem. : D**

**I forgot to write in Rosalie's camera model for Photography. Any suggestions for the model?**

**Here is the 2****nd**** chapter: **

"Umm…hi. Are you new?" I asked this person. I wasn't usually so judgemental of people. But then again, I was sort of in a bad mood after lunch. I feel like a 7th wheel since everybody else at my table is in a relationship and have been for quite some time. Honestly-I don't have a boyfriend. I don't care…right? I wish they'd stop rubbing it in my face.

I don't believe in a committed relationship. Do they not understand that?

"Are you new?" He responded

"My God! I asked you a question and you are supposed to answer it. If you were trying to be sarcastic-YOU ABSOLUTELY FUCKING FAILED!"

"MS. HALE." Mr Banner walked in.

Oh fuck.

"Please do not torment Emmett. He's new and has just arrived from Tennessee. As you know, Royce has left for New York for the remainder of the semester. Emmett is your new lab partner."

Well, that would explain why he was sitting at my desk.

"Rosalie, please make him feel welcome or I will write you a detention slip for-how would you say it?" Mr Banner threatened and began to use quotation marks. "Two fucking weeks." He then proceeded back to his desk.

At least the guy isn't afraid to swear. Good on you Mr Banner.

The rest of my classmates walked in including Bella and Edward-hand in hand and snuggled into each other's arms. Jesus Christ.

"If you try the Tennessee pick-up line-I will murder you, cremate you, spit on your God-damn ashes and force them in the fucking trash." I said, before the new boy could humiliate himself and I by trying to use one of the corniest, worst pick-up lines invented.

"Wasn't going to. But shit-you've got PM fucking S." Emmett responded. MY GOD this guy was getting on my nerves.

"I DO NOT HAVE MY PERIOD!" I hissed quietly "AND EVEN IF I DO IT'S NOT ANY OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS."

"'Kay. Whatever. I met your friend Bella in Government. I can't see how you guys are best friends-she's too nice."

"WHAT THE HELL? I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE SEX IN YOUR CAR THIS AFTERNOON!"

I was fucking pissed. THIS was the guy Bella, Alice, Jasper and everyone else thought I'D like? I swear to God he is everything I DON'T want in a guy. He's rude, has a crap sense of humour and is making me even more stressed about the rest of my life. The rest of my life hasn't been so great at the moment. He's basically crossed the fucking line. Bella is as bitchy as I am but in a different way, you just don't know it properly until you hang out with her constantly. I COULD be nice-did Jasper NOT TELL HIM about how nice to HIM I was? I didn't realise my so-called 'friends' thought of me as so low and shallow. I did everything possible to stay AWAY from the shallow label. I fucking care about what happens in the government.

Therefore, if I have to go down-Emmett goes down with me.

"Mr. McCarty. That's not a very appropriate way to treat a lady. Can you and Ms. Hale PLEASE get the hell out of my classroom to go and bond with each other? I will NOT TOLERATE a dysfunction in the lab partner system and if this gets any worse-I will have you two suspended. "

Wow-I wonder what happened to his sex life over the holidays?

I raised my hand to ask but he answered "Rosalie I know what you are going to ask. My relationships are NONE of your business. Now GET OUT!"

Emmett and I left the classroom and sat on the benches outside close to the door.

"You're welcome Emmett-for getting us kicked out." I said

"What the fuck? YOU got us kicked out. You didn't have to LIE just to humiliate me. Bella said you were really nice and you DIDN'T judge people based on gossip." Emmett started to rant. I guess Jasper told Emmett about my treatment and anti-judgement of him.

"Judgement is-" I tried to interrupt and he cut me off

"It's my first day at a new school. Don't you remember what that was like? I don't think it's fair to take out your temper on me. Whether your life is fucked up or not; that's no reason to take it out on somebody else. You are a bitch, I swear to God." Emmett finished

"WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? Go to the fucking counsellor? I have feelings Emmett but not to share with you. And of course I'm a bitch-do you think I don't know that?" I argued

"And I was right. Oh and your heartless too. Believe it or not-GUYS HAVE FEELINGS TOO. It's not like I'd go to the counsellor but I'm not low enough to make somebody else YOU'VE NEVER EVEN MET BEFORE feel bad about HARDLY EVEN DOING ANYTHING TO YOU. Get to know the God-damn person before doing that." Emmett argued back-and he instantly outdid me.

Bella was wrong-this guy isn't a match for Jasper. He's a match for me. In a small way-he kind of understands a bit.

And before I knew it-I felt slightly cold lips pressed against mine, and my body was carried to the janitor's closet nearby.

In a way-we dared each other silently to do a "seven minutes in heaven" style thing…

It all started based on impulse. He kissed my neck up and down and in return-I kissed him passionately with tongue. I hoped I wasn't bad with the kissing-or that he didn't find me satisfactory enough for this. Emmett took his shirt off first and I was stunned to see an eight pack. Perhaps he worked out during farming and all that shit? How long was he in Tennessee? Was he born in Tennessee? Now that all this was happening, I really wanted to get to know him. This was all new to me. I've never had sex before since there weren't any decent guys to share that experience with.

About now, Emmett was in black skinny jeans and I was in my pink (yes it's polka dotted.) bra and I practically had the same jeans as him, but the feminine curves were highlighted. Emmett looked like too much of a man to have feminine features. Our other clothes were in a pile near the mop and Emmett reached down to grab something from his jacket.

It was a box of condoms. What the hell?

"You keep a box of condoms on you EVERYWHERE? Wouldn't the teachers like, put you on detention?" I asked incredulously

"You never know when you'll need them. I didn't know this'd be happening. " Emmett replied so calmly

"Neither did I. I'm not sure I want to through with it yet though…I'm not even sure I'm ready for it." I said

"Lucky we stopped. I'm not totally sure either."

Emmett and I put our shirts and jackets back where they belonged-on our bodies. We stayed in the janitor's closet for about 5 minutes and wondered how this happened. It was confusing and I didn't understand. There wasn't really anybody I could talk to about this-certainly not Bella or Alice. Perhaps Vera? God knows whom.

"Come on Rosalie-let's go." Emmett said

"Can't we like-stay here for another ten minutes?" I asked because I didn't really feel like moving

"Why? It's a fucking janitor's closet." Emmett argued

Here we go again.

"I need to think, Emmett." I responded

"You can think back on the benches where we were told to sit."

"I CAN'T THINK WITH YOU NEXT TO ME."

"Is this about…the closet thing?"

"I DON'T KNOW. I'M NOT SURE. BASICALLY THE HUMAN MIND THINKS-IT'S WHAT YOU DO AND IT'S WHAT I DO TOO. I JUST CAN'T THINK WITH YOU HERE ANNOYING THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE WITHIN 10 MINUTES. HOW THE HELL CAN YOU DO THAT?"

"I've always had a talent for annoyance I suppose." Emmett chuckled

"MY GOD. CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP NOW?"

"Are you going to think about me?"

"You don't ask that-it's kind of rude. AND WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAY?"

"Just wanted to know what you think about me-whether you've fallen in love…" He trailed off

"Get this damn straight. I. Don't. Believe. In. Love. Or commitment or relationships and anything that's fucking related."

"Rosalie-I'm not going to argue with you anymore. WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP TOO? "

"FINE."

We ended up staying in the janitor's closet for another five minutes. I couldn't work this out…first we argue with each other, then I almost lose my virginity to him (exactly what I tried to avoid doing for so long) and then we are back to arguing again. What the fuck? I suppose you couldn't deny that I was being a really horrible person. I should've treated him fairly. Then again-I felt shitty after lunch with everyone rubbing everything I went against in my face. But to him-that was no excuse.

I couldn't see Emmett as just a friend. But at the same time-it was somewhat impossible there was anything more. I tuned out all the possibilities because they'd never happen.

I took a small breath and said: "Emmett? Did you want to go back to the benches?"

"'Kay."

We walked back to the benches and sat down. There was another five minute silence before Mr Banner came out to say something to us. In my opinion, he was probably going to tell us off or swear at us maybe.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TWO?"

And I was right…sort of.

"I…" Emmett began "…accompanied Rosalie to the bathroom."

Lie.

Hmm…maybe Emmett isn't as incredibly annoying as I thought after all. You can be wrong about judgement. Everyone is wrong at some point. It's no wonder everybody gets frustrated when people judge others-because when we all judge each other, we can be incorrect. And that really annoyed me. Besides my father, I've never met a man who didn't really see past the way I looked. Emmett saw me first as well…a bit of a bitch. Not the best first impression but I guess it's better than either "sexy" or "slutty" or anything related to my appearance. No-I didn't go around wearing tops that are just below the length of a bikini and pants that are pretty much leggings. I don't have the shallow personality for that. People who do are pretty much Tanya, Irina, Jessica and Lauren.

"Why did you accompany her to the bathroom? I don't think it's polite for a boy to enter a girl's bathroom." Mr Banner replied

"Well we were trying to settle some differences on the way to the bathroom and Mike came out and starting harassing Rosalie." Emmett said

"But Mr. Newton was in my class the whole time…" Mr Banner looked confused

"Emmett-that was Eric. Really oily hair but a high level of vocabulary. The person who tried and failed to get his hair to look like Edward's is Mike." I covered for him in return.

"Oh okay. Emmett-try learning the names of the students for me please." Mr Banner said

"Yes sir!" He replied with a salute, I laughed

Mr Banner gave a "hmm" and went back to the classroom.

"So…" Emmett began "Well thanks for covering me with the Mike thing."

"You're welcome." I replied, "You know Alice and Angela right?"

"Yeah."

"Well Alice, Angela, Bella and I used to call him "Pervy-Spike Mike" because whenever he tries to make a move on a girl, it feels like his spikes are staring you down because his hair used to be so spiky. But today I suggested to them we should drop the nickname since he doesn't have spiky hair anymore…" I explained

"You should show me some pictures of him back in those days. Do you take Photography?"

"I have quite a few. And yes I do."

"Did you want to hang out or something after school?" Emmett asked

"I can't-I have ballet lessons on Mondays."

"Wow, you do ballet?"

"Yeah…"

We seemed to realise at the same time this was getting somewhere-I know I wasn't sure if I wanted it too so I stayed quiet.

It stayed quiet for the rest of the period. I reflected and refined all the situations that could happen with Emmett and I.

-Emmett and I getting married.

-Emmett and I having sex.

-Emmett and I on a date in a fancy restaurant.

-Emmett and I on the Eiffel Tower, him getting down on one knee to propose.

All the scenarios that whizzed through my head would never happen. I couldn't tune them out that time and had to stop myself from letting a tear fall down my cheek.

**

The bell rang and I literally jumped out of my seat-I must've been really lost in thought.

"What do you have next?" I asked Emmett

"I have Gym." He replied

"Cool, so do I. We may as well walk together."

"Sure."

We were scarred for life after the whole biology incident with the making out and acting as if we'd never do so. Therefore, the walk to Gym was pretty quiet, despite the loud noise of the school.

Emmett and I separated for the men's locker room and I went to the women's. It felt really strange because he had just seen me in a bra.

A GUY HAS SEEN ME IN A BRA. AFTER SO MANY YEARS TRYING TO MAKE SURE NONE OF THE OTHER GUYS DID-

And then I remembered Emmett didn't seem like any of those other guys, who practically made a living trying to get into a girl's pants at least every week. (More like taking the pants OFF I guess…)

This is a very weird feeling. Was this how Bella and Alice felt after sex? Okay, probably not since they didn't do it in a janitor's closet near a classroom or with someone they just met. How stupid can I get?

I don't actually mind hearing about other people's sex lives-just not the emotional, mushy crap. Although I'd rather not hear about it from Lauren and her little cronies.

If I had a sex life, I'd describe it in every detail. But not this "almost, barely there" sex life. No fucking way.

"Rose-WHAT THE FUCK?" Bella said as I arrived in the locker room.

"I know it was uncalled for. Don't lecture me." I said before she could say anything.

"Fine. But seriously Rose-that was low. Even for you. It's worse than the time you stuck that poster saying I thought Eric Yorkie was sexy. And you're copying off Edward's notes because I'm really pissed at you. And I thought you guys would get along-be nice to him next time." Bella lectured me anyway.

You pulled the same prank eventually. But I didn't want the period of time where I sat in a corner for two weeks to repeat again. So I apologised.

"I'm sorry Bells." And I genuinely meant it.

"I know you mean it because deep down you and I both know you have a heart but don't apologise to me. Apologise to Emmett."

"After P.E?"

"Okay, fine-but you better do it before either he or you leaves." Bella then left the locker room, Alice and Angela not long after.

I just finished changing and was about to walk out but noticed four shadows from behind, attempting to look intimidating. It was only too predictable to tell who these people were.

"I can't believe you were like, mean to Emmett. He's like my boyfriend!" Lauren sneered in a nasally voice that makes me want to run around screaming with my hands over my ears. But SHE wasn't the one who almost had sex with him in the janitor's closet now, was she?

The four of them (Jessica, Tanya, Lauren and Irina) started arguing about who "got" Emmett until I shut them up.

"It's not any of your fucking business. I don't understand why you'd talk to me about it anyway. Emmett seems smart enough not to date any of you by the way." I replied

"He wouldn't like, date _you_ either, bitch." Tanya said

"We're like, talking to you because YOU were like a bitch to like the hot new guy." Jessica chimed

"I thought you didn't believe in love anyway. Didn't you say that in English?" Irina said-squeaky voice once again.

"Just stay the fuck out of my life. All of you." And I walked off quickly.

I sat next to Angela and learnt from Coach Clapp that we would be playing volleyball today. He had already picked our teams for us.

"TEAM 1!" He shouted "Cheney, Cullen, Tanya Denali, Facinelli, Mallory, Masen,

Newton, Rathbone, Reed, Swan, Weber AND Yorkie! TEAM 2! Brandon, Crowley, Irina Denali, Greene, Hale, Lutz, McCarty, Pattinson, Stanley, Wang,

Whitlock AND Young! GO GO GO!!"

Everybody knew the game and everybody knew the drill-Emmett seemed to get the hang of it; perhaps he played volleyball at his old school. Not much happened really besides Bella tripping over, Alice breaking a nail (as if that was significant) and all the girls trying to flirt with Emmett. It made my stomach boil inside.

Was I jealous of the girls flirting with Emmett? That they could just GO up to him like that and start touching his abs? I calmed myself down by remembering that I actually got a proper look of his abs-WITH HIS SHIRT OFF .

I hate being a teenager. All the damn mood swings are getting to me. I also hate not having enough respect because I am a teenager and "they don't know enough" or "they're so immature" or whatever. I at least have some respect for these people so maybe they should give a little bit of respect to us. It's not OUR fault we get mood swings.

"HALE!" I jumped, thinking it was Coach Clapp-but Coach Clapp does not have a feminine voice; it probably broke as a teenager or before that (he has a really deep voice). But it was Alice.

"'SUP BRANDON!" We acted in a very street style-it was our thing in gym. We drifted to the corner where the server was meant to hit the ball over the net.

"Something's bothering you and I can tell. YOU LOOKED SO JEALOUS AT ALL THOSE GIRLS-"

"Brandon-shut the fuck up."

"AND you swore at me twice today. Is it Emmett? Is it-"

"BRANDON. I'll tell you later but if you keep pestering me I WILL NOT GO TO BARNEY'S ON SATURDAY."

"Jesus Christ, Rose." She ignored me for the rest of Gym.

Nothing happened after that or in the change rooms as the slut gang did not come after me again to interrogate me.

I saw Emmett getting into his Jeep in the parking lot.

"EMMETT!" I yelled

Emmett turned around and noticed me running over to his car. That's right- Rosalie Lillian Hale can run in high heels! (Alice does it better though but that is because she does it all the time in the shopping mall.)

"I just wanted to say…that I'm sorry for being rude to you in Biology today. It was uncalled for and very unlike me. I don't usually treat people who deserve a fair amount of respect like that."

"That's okay" Emmett replied. But I bet it wasn't.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Hey can I have your number?"

"Yeah sure-we'll exchange."

We inserted our phone numbers into each other's phones and took ID pictures. I pulled out my Sony camera and took a picture with him because we both felt like it for some really odd reason.

"I can call you Rose or Rosie right? I heard Bella and Alice call you that so…" Emmett asked (in terms of my nickname/s)

"Umm…go ahead I guess. Bye Emmett!"

"Bye Rose!" Emmett then got into his Jeep and I walked away so he didn't run me over, even though he could've taken me out here to do so.

I got out my phone again and texted Bella that I apologised to him, because I couldn't see her around the buildings. I put my phone back in my pocket to reach for my camera so I could look at the photo I took with Emmett.

It was an odd photo. Both of us had really small smiles as if we didn't know what we were doing. Our eyes said differently.

They expressed all kinds of emotions-in mine anyway. My eyes were confused and awkward but at the same time, I really wanted to stand next to him. All of the fantasies I had in Biology came back and I fought tears the whole way home.

"How was your first day back, Rose?" Mom asked as I arrived.

"It was alright." I replied

Lie.

"Hurry and get ready for ballet! It takes a while to drive to Port Angeles, you know!"

"I know Mom!" I walked upstairs to find Phillip and Thomas (my twin brothers) doing their homework-what a surprise.

"Hey guys!" I stood outside their door.

"Hey Rose." They replied

"Are you guys doing work on the first day back? That's not like you…"

"Mom caught us playing Wii Sports yesterday and told us that we had to focus on our homework." Phillip replied

"She comes up here around every ten minutes." Thomas said

"Well I'd better go to my room and not disturb you guys."

I put on some black leggings, two singlets and a tutu on, stuffed my pointe shoes in my pocket, put some ballet flats on my feet, grabbed my jacket and was soon out the door.

Vera and I have been friends since we were 5. Our parents went to high school together back in New York, but Vera's parents moved to Port Angeles before she was born. I used to come to Port Angeles every summer for 2 weeks, and then Vera and her family would come to New York with us. She's the closest friend I have.

Vera goes to Port Angeles High School-rival school to Forks High but that rivalry did not matter to us.

Once I arrived at the Port Angeles ballet studio, Vera was already there stretching with her friend Nisha-her friend from Port Angeles. She's really nice and I chat to her as well but we aren't as close friends as Vera and I.

"Hey Rosie." Vera greeted

"Hey guys!"

"How was school?" Nisha asked

"School was…complicated. What about you guys?"

"Yeah same here." Vera replied.

"Boy problems?" I asked

"I guess. The guys at our school are really annoying." Nisha said

"Tell me about it." I said.

But then the ballet teacher arrived and gave us the really basic stretching instructions. Then we practised our dance to this song:

_I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own _

_But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown _

_And I always knew, what was right I just didn't know that I might _

_Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight _

_And I will never see the sky the same way and _

_I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and _

_I will never cease to fly if held down and _

_I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight _

_Never cared never wanted _

_Never sought to see what flaunted _

_So on purpose so in my face _

_Couldn't see beyond my own place _

_And it was so easy not to behold what I could hold _

_But you taught me I could change _

_Whatever came within these shallow days _

_And I will never see the sky the same way and _

_I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and _

_I will never cease to fly if held down and _

_I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen_

_As the sun shines through it pushes away and pushes ahead _

_It fills the warmth of blue and leaves a chill instead and _

_I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real _

_But as illusion dies I see there is so much to be revealed _

_And I will never see the sky the same way and _

_I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and _

_I will never cease to fly if held down and _

_I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight _

_I was stained, by a role, in a day not my own _

_But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown _

_And I always knew, what was right_

_I just didn't know that I might _

_Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight _

_And I will never see the sky the same way and _

_I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and _

_I will never cease to fly if held down and _

_I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight..._

I pirouetted and dance with my mind focused on getting the arabesques right, twirling two pirouettes without tripping over and how the music flowed the way our moves were choreographed.

But I couldn't help but think how the lyrics to the song and how it related to how I met Emmett today. I had a funny feeling I'd never see the world the same way again…

After rehearsal and saying goodbye to Vera and Nisha, I drove home and looked at the photo again on my camera. Emmett looked really cheerful actually-it looked like a real smile.

I knew my delusions of our chances at dating (slim to none with my anti-relationship beliefs) were incorrect, although I really wish they were true.

**A/N: End of 2****nd**** chapter. **

**3****rd**** chapter is second day of school. What will happen??**

**Song was "Twilight" by Vanessa Carlton**

**BY THE WAY: I saw this cute guy today AND HIS VOICE WAS SO VELVETY JUST LIKE EDWARD'S :)**

**Anyway, please feel free to review. Reviews make me energetic at school :D**

**Love **

**X**

**Annie**


	4. Because It's So Secretive

**A/N:**

**HEY PEEPS!**

**Sorry for not updating for a while-I don't have a good excuse so you are most welcome to bitch about me here and there…ahahaha. I tried to upload on Monday but FF wouldn't let me so I tried again today.**

**Disclaimer: Steph Meyer owns Twilight**

**I have another A/N below about when I'll update next. **

**Chapter 3:**

Rosalie POV:

"Mom!" I called out "I feel really sick."

I wasn't sick, not physically anyway. Although I felt like throwing up a bit but I think that might be from nerves. So many different questions were running through my head. What would Emmett be like today? Is he in any of my other classes? Would Bella and the rest of our group speak to me tomorrow? Would Emmett and I actually have sex?

But the last one was a stupid question. I don't think we would-as appealing as it sounded. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME? How can in just one day, I can suddenly question what I believe in? How can in just one day, I meet somebody who might tear these beliefs apart? And how can in just one day, can someone instantly; somehow invite you into this magical, fantasy like world of which I am pretty much lost? I don't even know this metaphorical world he lives in.

"Rose, you'll be fine. It's only the second day of school." Mom replied.

"But I feel like throwing up!" Okay not anymore…but I was too afraid to face what might happen at school today. I could lose my friends; some slut would get together with Emmett but it could get worse.

"Maybe it's period pain." Mom suggested.

"But I DON'T HAVE MY PERIOD." Why does everyone suggest I have my period? First Emmett, now Mom. Who next, Mike fucking Newton?

"Have this stuck in your head for the day. You. Will. Be. Fine. At. School. Today. And since today is Tuesday-could you please drop off Phillip and Thomas at their school?" Mom retorted.

"Way to make me feel better, Mom."

She sighed and took a small breath. "Just go to school, honey. Phillip and Thomas are already downstairs and waiting for you."

I took a shower and then got dressed into a blue hoodie; a white scarf and I wore my pair of black jeans again. I decided to wear silver, sparkly, fairy-type (well, an Alice type really but hey-she did help me pick them out) flats.

"Come on guys!" I gestured to my twin brothers to follow me to my car "Bye Mom!"

"Have a nice day!" She replied

"You too! Love you! Bye" We all chorused various different phrases and then headed out the door for school. Phillip and Thomas had absolutely no idea how nervous I was and if I told them that…let's just say they can be very protective, as Mom has told me so.

"Are you guys excited about school today?" I asked

"YEAH!" Thomas replied

"There's a Mario Kart competition today!" Phillip chimed.

"Video games?"

"Obviously." They said at the same time

"But you aren't allowed to bring video games to school. Mom said so, remember?" I was confused. They usually followed Mom's orders…right?

"Don't tell me you actually listened to what she said when you were our age." Thomas scoffed

"Our video games are in our bags!" Phillip exclaimed. He retrieved something from his bag and within a few seconds, I could see his PSP in the rear view mirror.

"Don't tell on us….PLEASE?"

"Fine. But only this once-and please don't do this again." I scolded

Phillip and Thomas muttered something inaudible. I spent the rest of the car drive eavesdropping on the twins' conversation; none of which interested me. We finally reached Forks Middle School; and they got out and said goodbye.

I was a little sad to let the twins out of the car; they kept my mind off everything going on in my life. I'd like to have kids; but I wasn't really into the whole "single mom thing". I'm also not sure if there'd be anybody responsible enough to look after the kids or kid as well. Except maybe Emmett-but once again, I knew that'd never happen.

In only 12 hours, I missed his dark brown, curly hair and his dimples, which were the most adorable I've ever seen. DOES HE HAVE SOME KIND OF DAZZLING POWER OR SOMETHING? Fuck; now I sound like Bella. She describes Edward as the "dazzling" kind of shit. I might've had a crush on Edward in my sophomore year but that's over now. The guy is anything BUT dazzling and to be honest; he's a bit of an overprotective creep to Bella. I swear to God I never see them without each other anymore and it's a little sad.

_Flashback-Junior Year _**(A/N: Lemons in this flashback.)**

"_Hey Bella, I wanted to try a new chicken curry recipe this weekend. Did you want to help?" I asked, since she took Home Economics. Not only that, Bella is one of the most amazing cooks I know. She should totally be in Top Chef Seattle if it comes in a few years. _

"_I can't, I'm going to hang out with Edward at his place." Bella responded, but in an apologetic manner so it was nice to know she meant it._

"_Ooh, going to have sex?" I joked. _

"_ROSALIE." Bella whined. But that meant she's already lost her virginity. What a good way of getting that fact out, huh? _

"_When'd you first start, Bells?" _

"_HOW DO YOU KNOW THESE THINGS? And I'm not telling you." She half-yelled, as she didn't want Pervy-Spike Mike to know she lost her virginity and that she knew how to make him aroused. It's not that he never gets aroused or anything-I think he might be aroused pretty much all the time. _

"_Bella, I might be a bitch-but I don't go around telling other people's secrets. Sorry to blackmail but you either tell me now or I ask at your 21__st__ birthday." That's right bitch. BRING ON THE BLACKMAIL._

"_Okay come here." She gestured to me to a corner of the classroom. _

"_So. When did you start?"_

"_Freshman year. When I was 15." Bella began to flush very furiously, it looked as if she was sunburnt and that was literally impossible in Forks._

"_ARE YOU-"_

"_ROSALIE SHUT UP."_

"_Okay but WHAT THE FUCK?" I hissed quietly "Why? How? Where? What'd you do?"_

"_Why? It was 15__th__ birthday and I wanted to surprise him. I was lucky he agreed because you know how's he's not really into the whole sex thing?" She began and sounded totally into it-as if she hung with Tanya and her little group even though Bella wasn't stupid enough to. But he said then he decided, 'Hey, I'll give it a go." And we did it. It's a long story…" She was still blushing-a lot. _

"_Keep going. Rosie wants to know EVERY DETAIL." _

_Bella sighed, but continued anyway "Okay…so I came out of a cake like Pamela Anderson did for Hugh Hefner in fishnets and lingerie and I looked a bit like a prostitute. (Then came the tomato blush). Then I acted like a bit of a stripper with those dance moves you were teaching me a couple of days before-"_

"_YOU USED MY MOVES ON HIM?" I almost shouted_

"_Rose-you know I don't dance. But after the stripper-style thing, we like studied each other's bodies for some really weird reason. His excuse was he wanted to see what he was dealing with or whatever and yet he's never even had it. But his cock is really big-it's like…6 and a half inches-"_

"_Okay, not THAT detailed." I could've done without knowing the size of Edward's penis. I instantly felt like throwing up. (Even in junior year; the idea of love and the meaning of sex seemed ludicrous.) Yet for some reason; back then I started to enjoy hearing about sex stories and other people's sex lives with the obvious exception of Tanya's, Irina's, Jessica's and Lauren's because they were with a new guy every week. _

"_You wanted it detailed but FINE. Anyway, then I gave him a umm…blowjob…but we were using condoms so I didn't swallow the semen. I don't think it's possible to do that with condoms right?" _

"_Bella. Even I know this. CONDOMS PROTECT YOU FROM SEMEN." What an idiot. _

"_Oh, thanks Rose. And then we had intercourse after a little more foreplay and I CAME TWICE. I HAD AN ORGASM TWICE. That's how good Edward is."_

"_Wow Bells…" Stunned. I'm really surprised that Edward didn't break up with her afterwards (Guys and their hormonal issues) but then again; he didn't really feel horny in the first place up until then I suppose._

_End Flashback._

After that; Alice and Jasper each complained to me that Bella and Edward (respectively) did not want to hang out with them because they were spending time together; which I assumed was with sex but you can never be too sure. I didn't tell either of them about what Bella told me about her and Edward's sex life.

Does that mean I'm obliged to tell Bella about my almost sex life with Emmett?

I thought about it and mentally shook my head. Bella kept her first time having sex away from me for two years; so I guess I may as well follow suit.

I arrived in the school parking lot to my practically reserved spot. I've never officially claimed it or anything (because I'm not pathetic enough to do so) but people seem to like my car so they make sure I get a spot for some reason. That's right bitches-admire my BMW while you're in front of your own cheap cars of whatever brand.

I noticed Emmett's Jeep; which stood out prominently. I glanced at in his direction to receive a huge smile and a wave. I returned it with a smile, wave and was that a giggle? Oh shit-Rosalie YOU ARE NOT TO GIGGLE AT BOYS. YOU'LL PROBABLY NEVER DATE A BOY-NONE WORTHY. I thought to myself; reinforcing my unreasonable; cult-like methods on myself. He was just about to walk over when Irina pretended to fall over in a Bella fashion.

She failed miserably-Bella falls without a squeak and a flirt although I'm not so sure about the flirt part anymore. I turned around to go to Photography because I did not want my jealousy to get the better of me. Life wasn't worth being jealous of Irina fucking Denali. Why should I envy a slut with an annoying, squeaky voice and buys cheap, and absolutely CRAP hair extensions?

I took a breath as I stepped into the Photography classroom. Angela waved at me so it was good to know I definitely had one person to talk to today or to act friendly towards me and vice versa.

"Rose; I'm glad you apologised." Bella said as I sat down at their table. "Edward told me to tell you that he's letting you come over on Wednesday and then you can copy the Biology notes then."

"Thanks Bells." No friendship issues today or so I think. Thank God.

"Is Barney's still on?" Alice asked, with hope on her face like a child still hoping that Santa Claus is real.

"Totally! I need some new skirts." I replied

Alice and I then got into a discussion about fashion and what kind of things we needed to buy. Alice wanted to buy a new hoodie jacket but I told her she should get a pair of blue, shiny heels.

"OOH SHINY!" And here comes hyper Alice.

She went around skipping and singing really random lyrics (Such as:

_Shiny things make me sparkle_

_Shiny things make me chuckle. _

_Edward's not tiny _**(A/N: Alice finds out about Bella's sex thing a few days after Rosalie)**

_And Bella likes him shiny _

_And Rosalie is looking at me funny._

_But Jasper is the shiniest thing of all._

_I think he is about 6 feet tall._

_I LOVE JASPER._

_NOT THE GHOST; CASPER._

_BUT MY DARLING SHINY JASPER WHITLOCK!!!!!_

This behaviour went on for about 5 minutes along with unstoppable laughter from absolutely EVERYONE in the class. Eventually she bumped into Mrs Wong who said to her "Alice. Hand me the lollies."

And the weird thing was; Alice absolutely froze. Meaning, she literally didn't move with the exception of some breathing. Is there something she was hiding too? She stopped freezing but slowly took out some lollies from her jacket pocket.

"Please come outside, Alice. You're not in trouble." She assured.

I caught the following few phrases:

"I know…diabetic and have ADHD…need to stop..." Voice of Mrs Wong

"…Taste nice." Voice of Alice

"…Be okay Alice…insulin and pills…weekend plans?"

"Shopping with Rosalie and I hate the insulin and pills."

"But otherwise you'll go to hospital and you won't shop at all!"

I heard a grumble and I quickly ran back to the table so the lesson could continue. Was Alice diabetic and diagnosed with ADHD? That was certainly something I never knew. Although I remember she never went into details when she first moved here a week after Jasper. Alice explained that her parents just want a change; but now after this incident I have a feeling there is more. I hope it's not because Alice was bullied-because she certainly doesn't fucking deserve the bullying.

As soon as Alice walked back, I told her she could tell me on Saturday and if she didn't want to then, then when she was ready. She nodded her head but then indicated that Mrs. Wong was about to speak.

"Okay everybody. Our theme for this semester is PEOPLE and for the next month, we will be focusing on famous celebrities and how photographs of them are taken. I'm going to show you some different examples of photos." Mrs Wong explained our next unit of work. She opened her folder and took out pictures to show them to our class.

The first picture was of Taylor Swift and the photo for her Fearless album cover. "Can you describe the special effects used for this photo? Tanya, stop talking. What are the special effects of this photo?"

Tanya's I.Q was lower than Irina's, but not by much. "Well, like, there's like, this, like, backdrop and like…fan, right?" How the fuck did she pass 8th grade? At least her and Irina's other sister, Kate is perfectly normal, very sweet and not slutty.

"Yes. By the way Tanya-your homework is to increase your vocabulary." Mrs Wong said. There were a few chuckles from the class, including me who whispered to Bella: "Vocabulary such as orgasm instead of orgy" and since Alice and Angela heard us; we burst into very loud giggles. "Rosalie, girls-please don't make fun of Tanya." I could tell part of her wanted to join us as she didn't tolerate that slutty kind of behaviour but Mrs Wong is one of the nicest people I've ever met and doesn't really believe in bitching about other people.

Mrs Wong pulled out another photo and it was none other than Taylor fucking Lautner. He's got a sexy EIGHT-pack but he has a funny nose. Many high-pitched squeals echoed the room and my ears began to ring for a few seconds. I really do not fucking like Tanya Denali. In fact, there are a lot of people I absolutely dislike. I'll make a list right now while everybody starts screaming about how much the girls (and a guy or two) all fucking love Taylor Lautner. I don't get how you can "love" someone when you haven't even met them. He's sexy; sure; but I don't LOVE him. It's too meaningful to be used for a celebrity that will probably never come to Forks.

MY MAIN LIST OF PEOPLE I DISLIKE (in no particular order):

-Tanya AND Irina Denali

-Mike Newton

-Eric Yorkie

-Tyler Crowley

-Lauren Mallory

-Jessica Stanley

-Royce King II

-Emmett McCarty

MY MAIN LIST OF PEOPLE I LIKE: (in no particular order)

-Bella Swan

-Alice Brandon

-Angela Weber

-Jasper Whitlock

-Edward Cullen (he's OKAY.)

-Ben Cheney (We don't speak that much-but to be honest; I prefer him to Edward.)

-Emmett McCarty

DAMN IT HE'S ON BOTH OF THE LISTS. I hate it when my mind shifts back to Emmett. It makes me pour into so many different emotions; half of them I cannot even name. Luckily I somehow faded back to my Photography class since people FINALLY stopped screaming.

"So now you've finally stopped gushing over him; what effects are used in this photo?" Mrs Wong sounded absolutely annoyed and I couldn't say I blamed her

"Photoshop?" Angela suggested and I noticed everyone glaring daggers at her.

"It's possible." Mrs Wong said

The rest of the lesson continued like this and we finally got to exit Photography. Journalism with Angela had nothing interesting happen, as generally all that the teacher did was ramble on about how we need to start the Yearbook soon and who will also be on newspaper duty. Angela and I are the official chiefs of the Yearbook (woohoo!)-Angela is the photographer and I am the editor. I'd like to badly Photoshop Tanya and her clique. But it would be pretty obvious and I'd get detention.

Recess arrived and Alice was right outside my classroom and she began to drag me. Angela just waved and then continued to what I assumed was recess. Alice finally stopped at my locker.

"I'm going to tell you now because I know you overheard what happened in Photography." Alice said as if she was interrogating me "But don't tell the others because I'm not ready for that yet." I nodded.

"I got bullied a lot in the seventh grade because I had no sense of fashion and had also had diabetes since I used to eat a lot of sugar when I was younger. Whenever someone saw me inject insulin into myself; they'd all go "EW" and run away-or steal the needle from my bag and randomly inject me with it during class."

"What the fuck?" That was absolutely horrible. I wish I was there to stop that behaviour because Alice did not deserve it.

"Rose; please don't interrupt." I apologised but then let Alice continue her story

"By the way-I stopped eating lollies in third grade when I was diagnosed. Anyway, these bullies gave one too many injections and then I suddenly fainted. I got sent straight to hospital and heard so much laughter when I woke up. I cried for hours once I got back home. Mom then told me that someone told the teacher how I got sent to the hospital and those students were expelled. I never knew who that person was but I thank them because it gives me hope that there is a little bit of justice in the world."

"Then in 8th grade, I moved to Kansas City since I used to live in Biloxi, Mississippi. I came across a very bubbly group of girls-who changed my style according to their standards and what seemed to fascinate me. But a lot of peer pressure came with it too. I wasn't allowed to drink coffee so they gave me lollies instead. I had to give in because I never told them I had diabetes. I became so hyper that it came with my attitude even without the lollies. I got forced into going to lots of parties, which supplied alcohol. I drank it because of the peer pressure so then I started throwing up the next day in the toilet and tried to eat the lollies at the same time. Mom took me to the doctor because she was getting worried. I was then diagnosed with ADHD because I have always been bubbly (not always at school) and hyper and the lollies made it even worse. She then decided to move to a really small town and chose Forks. We had a spare week for the first term in freshman year so I could prepare myself for a new start and buy some pills to control my newfound ADHD."

"Mrs Wong knows because she is a family friend of my mom. I can't remember how they met. But she's the only teacher who knows about my conditions, besides the sick bay and Mrs Cope. By the way-I still loved the clothes and shopping and the lollies tasted really nice but I do try not to eat them often because I don't want to collapse, go to the hospital and wake up to people laughing at you. But then I met Jasper on my first day and he was everything. I loved him to pieces and we slowly starting fixing each other up."

"I also sometimes get triggers; occasionally panic attacks. My favourite clothing items were shiny and if I hear the word in a sentence related to clothing, I'd either go extremely hyper or I'd have a panic attack."

I couldn't believe I just took all that in.

I also couldn't believe that Alice had been bullied and pushed around against her will. I wanted to murder all those arseholes. Stealing a specialised needle and injecting it randomly into someone is just low and really unhealthy. They should've gotten a fucking jail sentence. I hope they did but I'm not sure if Alice knows if they did.

I gave her a hug and I apologised again. "It's not your fault." Alice assured "You didn't know." I suppose…but I still felt bad.

"You'll be fine without coffee because I remember telling you I don't drink it. If I accidentally offer you lollies-refuse them. And I recommend you tell Angela and Ben before Bella and Edward because Angela and Ben will probably respond better. Does Jasper know?"

"I told him a little bit after we met. I love him so much for helping me and I don't know how to thank him or tell him ugh fuck I don't know."

"Just tell him everyday I guess. That you um…love…him." I paused at the word love. I knew Alice and Jasper had a couple of fights every now and then but my faith in their relationship was stronger than Bella and Edward's. Edward is a jackass at relationships. He broke up with Bella in junior year to "experiment with other people" or some shit like that. She did not speak to anyone, socialise or practically live for four months. Thank God for Jacob who set her straight but that wasn't enough for Bella if you know what I mean. She wanted Edward and Edward only-and chose him over Jacob.

And Edward is still a jackass. He doesn't "experiment" or whatever but his occasionally cocky attitude annoys the shit out of me.

"Rose it's okay. Emmett might help you stop pausing at the word love."

"How'd you notice? And what do you mean by "Emmett might help me?"? I don't get it."

"You'll see." Alice slowly began to walk away

"MARY ALICE FUCKING BRANDON. YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW."

"I already told you a huge secret." Oh she was good.

"Fine. Tell me tomorrow."

I heard a distinctive "hehehe" and then Alice literally dragged me to go and grab some food. I was pretty hungry, although recess was almost over now.

"So, who were you guys bitching about?" Edward asked. Does he always assume that whenever Alice and I chat, we bitch about other people?

"You, jackass." I said sarcastically and in a sarcastic tone. That wiped the smirk of Edward's face. I do hope he's heard of sarcasm, maybe from Bella? I heard a familiar laugh I've only heard once before. I didn't know Emmett was here. Fuck, what do I do?

"Alice, are you okay?" Bella asked with a genuinely concerned tone

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alice replied

"What happened?" Jasper wondered

"I'll tell you after school, Jazzy."

A huge grin appeared on Jasper's face after Alice calling him 'Jazzy'; which meant Alice and Jasper were about to have their annoying, Eskimo time as I call it. It created an awkward silence between the rest of us so Edward & Bella and Angela & Ben started doing something similar. Thank God they don't do Eskimo kisses. I swear to God, this is too much PDA.

I wonder how many secrets they all keep from each other. Was it as many as I kept from Emmett? Not that I loved him or anything but it felt like I should for some reason… Or were there even more secrets between the other couples of our table?

I don't really understand why I get told secrets first. Just because I don't spill the secret, it doesn't mean I don't bitch about it to myself.

Sometimes I hate secrets. But I also really hate PDA-especially the God damned Eskimo kisses.

**A/N:**

**Ooooh…  
**

**I'm not updating till SUNDAY 7TH MARCH. **

**Links for these photos of Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner are on my profile. **

**Some subjects might not make sense because I didn't totally use the basic stuff like Social Studies. If you want to understand a bit more, feel free to message me and I'll explain ASAP (Before I update next)**

**To my friend Nisha (who I named a character after. She wasn't too happy about it but still…): I made sure I was descriptive as possible in this chapter. (I didn't want to go to overboard though if you know what I mean..ahaha)**

**Something new I want to start:**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER---**

**Unrelated to chapter**

**I have an essay about To Kill a Mockingbird on FRIDAY 12****TH**** MARCH. If you did an essay on To Kill a Mockingbird, what was it about? Please tell me because I'm not very good at English believe it or not and like I said in the chapter "Because it Starts as Lust and not Love"-my teacher is just like Miss Robin. **

**Related to chapter**

**Any ideas on what should happen in the next chapter? One or two ideas might be featured (and you will receive credit of course.)**

**Love**

**xo**

**Annie**


	5. Because It Doesn't Make Sense

**A/N:**

**Hey guys!**

**RJRRAA:**** I am incorporating your review into this chapter (Once again-thankyou for reviewing :D) **

**P.S. Sorry if my Spanish translations aren't that accurate. I used . **

**Disclaimer: Steph Meyer owns Twilight. **

**Here is Chapter 4:**

Rosalie POV

I had no tolerance for Eskimo kisses so besides being rude and yelling "Get a fucking room", I exited the table since I was not in the mood for rudeness or being rude. I walked back to my locker but declined to stuffing myself in it, I wasn't that depressed.

I used the next 10 minutes or so to reflect on all of my relationships around school, with my friends. I'm always unsure of these things so I thought that I should think about it now so I don't worry later.

Bella:

Bella is a good friend but she can be pretty two-faced and selfish at times. She's not a slut (Thank God) but Edward and her engage in an awful lot of PDA, I've even noticed the teachers occasionally glancing and having funny looks on their faces directed at them so I don't know whether to laugh there, tell them off or something like that. Like me, Bella can be a bitch sometimes and has poor judgement of people. She'll try her best to help you up when you are down and that is what I love most about Bella.

Edward:

He's okay. We seem to have an on and off friendship at the moment. I was pretty excited to see him yesterday at lunch since we didn't hang out all that much during the winter break but whenever I get pissed off; I have the tendency to take it out on him. The main reason for disliking Edward was because he broke Bella's heart in junior year to "experience other people" or some shit. It lasted for four months (in which Bella became absolutely monotone and lifeless). He stopped after I kicked him in the groin and told him what a fucking idiot he has been, and how much he hurt Bella. We had a huge argument and he finally apologized to Bella a few days later. I still don't trust him for it though.

Alice:

Alice is pretty awesome but she appears to be pretty secretive now. It's really nice to have an enthusiastic shopping partner though-Bella can't stand shopping and Angela doesn't like to spend the whole day doing it, but we drag them along anyway. We've had one or two disagreements involving Jessica and her gang trying to split us up but it didn't stop us, obviously.

Jasper:

The older brother I've never had. It generally sums him up.

Angela & Ben:

Angela is so sweet and Ben helps her stand her ground well. Angela used to be close friends with Jessica, before Lauren came and Jessica wanted to be part of the "cool group" and left Angela behind since she wore glasses and looked a bit nerdy. Big mistake-Angela is really pretty at the moment and Ben tells her every single day, which is nice (Angela has a low self-esteem).

I don't have much to say about Ben. He's a nice guy, sure, but he mainly sits with us because of Angela. He's no Edward though, if you get what I mean.

Emmett:

Okay, I fucking give up now.

I am such a fucking hypocrite. I make judgements of everybody but it doesn't matter how long I've known them for-there'll always be more than what I think.

"Rose!" Emmett yelled and sat next to me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm thinking, Emmett." I hope I didn't sound like I was snapping harshly at him…

"Christ-you think a lot don't you?"

"It's generally how the human mind works."

"I meant deep thinking."

"So? JUST BECAUSE YOU PROBABLY HAVEN'T DONE ANY DEEP THINKING OR WHATEVER THE FUCK, IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN ASK ME ABOUT IT." So NOW I snap harshly. Fuck fuck fuck.

"WHAT THE FUCK, ROSE? YOU DON'T EVEN MAKE SENSE. AND OF COURSE I'VE DONE SOME DEEP THINKING BEFORE. LIKE I SAID YESTERDAY, GUYS FUCKING HAVE FEELINGS TOO." And I upset him again. My life is fucking screwed.

"Of course I don't make sense. NOTHING ever makes sense." I turned to retrieve my Spanish books from my locker and turned away. I did not want him to see me cry.

"ROSE! WAIT!" I heard him yell but I did not turn around. I was too afraid that I might hurt him again.

Wait a second…how can I hurt him if I don't believe in this love shit? Oh that's right. I'm not IN love. I don't BELIEVE in love. It won't ever fucking happen. I finally arrived at the Spanish classroom in Building 2, shut the door and buried my face in my arms when I arrived at my desk. The doors were never locked during lunch or recess; something I never understood why.

I heard the sound of a door squeak open so I raised my head and quickly wiped the tears that were very slowly falling from my eyes. Bella arrived at sat next to me. Neither of us could be fucked to speak Spanish, despite the second rule in this class.

RULE 2) If you are talking, you must speak SPANISH ONLY in this classroom.

"Rose, are you okay?"

"I'm…fine." I would've taken out my anger on Bella for some reason but I stopped myself. I was already in trouble from yesterday and I didn't want to start it again.

"No. You're not fine. You and Emmett had an argument and you ran away. Why?"

"Isn't why a bit of a philosophical question?"

"Well yeah but whatever. Emmett wanted me to tell you he was upset, and he was sorry that you felt the same."

Clueless little Bella. How adorable. Even after 6-7 years, she didn't completely know how my mind worked and perhaps vice versa, since I didn't really know how her brain processed thoughts either.

It was nice to know I hurt Emmett's apparent feelings…again. It was nice to know he was sorry when he fucking did not need to be. It was nice to know he told Bella about the argument without my damn consent.

Not.

"What'd he say?" Like I said, I was too afraid to be angry at the moment-despite my uneven temper.

"Well I saw him walking towards our table and I noticed his expression was like, confused, annoyed and kind of sad. So I went up to him and said: 'Emmett, what's wrong? Are you okay?' and then he said: 'I just don't fucking get it with her. I don't fucking know her problem, I don't fucking know where I stand with her opinion and I don't fucking know where my God damn pencil case went.' Then he walked off and some jock returned his pencil case. He yelled 'FOUND IT' but discovered that Irina had written her phone number on his pencil case and he just seemed pretty angry afterwards. Maybe he wanted YOUR phone number." Bella explained rationally, but then gave a quirky smile after her last sentence.

"We talked yesterday. He already has my phone number."

"Oh." Bella's face fell "But anyway, maybe you can help Emmett be happier."

"WHY THE FUCK DO ALL OF YOU GUYS THINK WE ARE MADE FOR EACH OTHER AND WE'LL FIX EACH OTHER'S PROBLEMS AND ALL THAT FUCKING CRAP?" And I lost it. Again.

"SEÑORITA HALE!" Senora Goff shouted in Spanish as she walked into the classroom. Why do teachers always come in right when I start swearing? "¡No TOME JURAMENTO A MI AULA! ¡Y no HABLA INGLES EN MI AULA! " _**(English translation: DO NOT SWEAR IN MY CLASSROOM! AND DO NOT SPEAK ENGLISH IN MY CLASSROOM!") **_

"Arrependito, Señora Goff." I apologized _**(English translation: Sorry)**_

She paused and glared at me for a while, but began talking again in Spanish of course. "Ahora que Señorita Hale puede permitir que nosotros continuemos nuestra lección, nosotros estaremos estudiando los bailes culturales y aspectos musicales de España." _**(English translation: Now that Miss Hale can let us continue our lesson, we will be studying the cultural dances and musical aspects of Spain.) **_

The class let out cries of "Ooh" .

"¿Aquí han oído todos de The Ketchup Song? Es una canción española muy popular conocida internacionalmente." _**(English translation:**_ _**Has everybody here heard of The Ketchup Song? It's a very popular Spanish song known internationally.)**_

Everybody cheered, including Bella and I. We used to dance to this song all the time when we were in middle school.

"Muéstrenos algunos movimientos, Señora Goff!" Tyler Crowley shouted immaturely _**(English translation: Show us some moves.)**_

"No, el Sr Crowley." She replied to Tyler "Jugaré la música y usted puede bailar. Después de la canción, yo lo apagaré y le daré una sorpresa después." She continued to the class _**(English translation: No, Mr Crowley. I will play the music and you can dance. After the song, I will turn it off and give you a surprise afterwards.") **_

The class was about to ask what the surprise was but the music started playing and Bella and I instantly followed into our routine from middle school.

_Mira lo que se avecina _

_a la vuelta de la esquina _

_viene Diego rumbeando _

_Con la luna en las pupilas _

_y su traje agua marina _

_van restos de contrabando_

_Y donde mas no cabe un alma _

_alli se mete a darse caña _

_poseido por el ritmo ragatanga_

_Y el D.J que lo conoce _

_toca el himno de las doce _

_para Diego la cancion mas deseada _

_Y la baila, y la goza, y la canta... _

_Aserejé, ja deje dejebe tude jebere _

_sebiunouba majabi an de bugui an de buididipí (x3) _

_No es cosa de brujeria _

_que lo encuentre to los dias _

_por donde voy caminando_

_Diego tiene chuleria _

_y ese punto de alegria _

_rastafari afrogitano _

_Y donde mas no cabe un alma _

_alli se mete a darse caña _

_poseido por el ritmo ragatanga_

_Y el dijey que lo conoce _

_toca el himno de las doce _

_para Diego la cancion mas deseada _

_Y la baila, y la goza y, la canta... _

_Aserejé, ja deje dejebe tude jebere _

_sebiunouba majabi an de bugui an de buididipí (x3)_

_A nanana..._

_Aserejé, ja deje dejebe tude jebere _

_sebiunouba majabi an de bugui an de buididipí (x9)_

**(A/N: The above was the Spanish lyrics. Type in the English lyrics into Google if you would like to look it up and listen.) **

A smile formed on my face and I laughed as we danced, until the music stopped and my smile slowly disappeared. I was certainly in a better mood, though.

"Bien, la clase. Estaremos teniendo un baile-lejos. ¿Quién querría ofrecerse?" _**(English translation: Alright, class. We will be having a dance-off. Who would like to volunteer?)**_

"Hago." Called an unpleasant, nasally voice that belonged to none other than Lauren. She cannot dance for shit, but I am not so sure about her pole dancing skills if you get what I mean. "iAnda, Jess!" _**(English translation: I will. Come on, Jess!)**_

"Lauren y Jessica, desde que usted no puede bailar, Bella y yo irán en contra de usted y patearán sus asnos." _**(English translation: Lauren and Jessica, since you cannot dance, Bella and I will go against you and kick your asses.)**_

She whispered something to Jessica something audible that sounded like "They can't dance. We'll win.". But they didn't know I did 2 hours of ballet, 2 hours of hip-hop and 2 hours of jazz every week.

"Hip-hop moves, Bells." I whispered quietly to her

"I. Can't. Dance." She whined a little

"Then…I don't know."

"Yo no lo hago." Bella said, and I didn't mind that much. _**(English translation: I'm not doing it.) **_"Ni soy I." Jessica agreed and they carefully bounced off the desk. _**(English translation: Neither am I.)**_ Lauren gave Jessica a death glare and I noticed she looked timid but tried not to back down. Had to say, I was proud of Jessica for that since Lauren usually pushed her around. I didn't give a shit about it though.

The music replayed and Lauren used the dance moves of a stripper, just like I thought she would. I guess some things don't change. When the song reached halfway, she indicated in a bitchy, standoff-ish manner that it was my turn.

I used dance moves that I learnt in hip-hop (for the song Just Dance by Lady Gaga) but sped it up to fit the tempo of The Ketchup Song. I noticed Bella recording this on her phone and everybody else cheering every now and then. After the song ended, I heard shouts of "I didn't know you could dance, Rosalie." And "You were really good, Rosalie!" and (something that Lauren did not want to hear) "You are like 10 times better than Lauren!"

Lauren and I hopped off the desks. "You're dead meat, bitch." She said

"Like I give a shit." I retorted

She looked over towards the door, which I thought was a bit random but continued. "Oh and by the way-Emmett will be my boyfriend within a matter of days. Keep your slutty hands off him."

"Oh I thought you were the slut. And I'm not interested in a boyfriend. I don't care."

But I did care. Somewhere deep down, I wanted him more than anything but I knew I'd get rejected. I quickly looked at the door and saw Emmett, who gave me a thumbs up. Did he see me dance? God, I hope not. He slowly faded away. Was I dreaming or was that real?

Weird.

The rest of the day passed pretty quickly, since my mood had risen up to freakishly high levels. We just wrote ideas down for spring season outfits in Fashion Design class. Lunch was spent with Bella showing the video of the dance-off. Everyone at our table was impressed at the way I beat Lauren at basically her own game. I chose not to mention the confrontation Lauren and I had afterwards. History was spent finishing notes from last semester and we received our marks back from a test on the Great Depression. I received a mark of 87% and I thought that was pretty good. Jasper got 96% but he's a history freak, and is the top student of the subject in our grade. In Music, we were instructed to compose a piece about our day yesterday. It was kind of fun actually. I might work on it when I get home.

I was glad to get to my car, but then I remembered that because today was Tuesday, I had to pick up Phillip and Thomas from school (I drop them off and pick them up every Tuesday and Thursday). I drove off quickly and arrived at Forks Middle School within 10 minutes. The boys got in the car.

"Hey guys!" I greeted

"Hey, Rose!" They replied together

"How was school today?" I asked

"TOM WON THE MARIO KART COMPETITION!" Phillip cheered

"That video game you guys were planning to play today?"

"Yeah."

"Congratulations, Tom!"

"Thanks, Rose."

"How was your day, Rosie?" Phillip asked

Well, my day involved learning that Alice had diabetes and ADHD, becoming a yearbook editor, having another argument with Emmett, dancing in Spanish and winning against Lauren at the dance-off…but I couldn't say all that, obviously.

"It was alright." I replied

The rest of the car trip was silent, besides Phillip and Thomas chatting about video games and other things that I did not understand, and didn't try to. We finally arrived at home and I got changed to go to hip-hop class. I couldn't wait to tell Vera what happened today in Spanish. I changed into denim shorts, a grey shirt with Mickey Mouse on it and black Converse sneakers. I also put on my blue hoodie from today because Forks is cold and rainy. (Although afterwards I will be all worked up from the exercise.)

After an hour or so, I arrived at the dance studio and met Vera, who was fixing her bangs. Apparently Vera pushes Nisha to participate in a lot of extra curricular activities such as ballet. She absolutely refused to do hip-hop and jazz though, which explained why she was not here at the moment.

"HEY ROSALIE!" Vera greeted in a hyperactive voice

"Hey Vera!" I sat next to her and started stretching

"This really weird thing happened to me today at school. You know The Ketchup Song?" I continued

"Umm..OH MY GOD yeah?"

"Well my Spanish teacher went all weird and decided to have a dance-off to that song and this slut volunteers to have a go and then I really wanted to humiliate her since she dances like a stripper…so I did. And I think I won the dance-off."

"Awesome. Today, my music teacher didn't know what Facebook was and he mixed it up with Youtube. It was pretty funny."

"How can you NOT know what Facebook is?"

"I KNOW. You'd have to like…live under a rock."

We both sighed. I really wanted to tell her about Emmett but the teacher walked in just as I was about to mention him. I may as well email her tonight for some advice.

"Okay guys! You all should've stretched so let's just dance!" Everybody else groaned at her unfunny joke.

_A Red Wine_

_Konvict_

_Gaga_

_I've had a little bit too much_

_All of the people start to rush._

_Start to rush by._

_A dizzy twister dance_

_Can't find my drink or man._

_Where are my keys, I lost my phone._

_What's going on on the floor?_

_I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore._

_Keep it cool what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Spin that record babe._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._

_Duh-duh-duh-duh_

_Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth._

_How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out, right._

_Control your poison babe_

_Roses have thorns they say._

_And we're all gettin' hosed tonight._

_What's going on on the floor?_

_I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore._

_Keep it cool what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Spin that record babe._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._

_Duh-duh-duh-duh_

_Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._

_[Colby O'Donis]_

_When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue._

_Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw._

_And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a call_

_I'm gonna hit it, I'm gonna hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah_

_Shorty i can see that you got so much energy_

_The way you twirling up them hips round and round_

_There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me_

_In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down._

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Spin that record babe._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._

_Duh-duh-duh-duh_

_Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._

_Half Psychotic, Sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic._

_Half Psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic._

_Half Psychotic, Sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic._

_Half Psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic._

_Go. Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle_

_I got it, just stay close enough to get it on_

_Don't slow! Drive it, clean it lysol, bleed it_

_Spend the last dough_

_(I got it)_

_In your Pocko_

_(I got it)_

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Spin that record babe._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Spin that record babe._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._

_Duh-duh-duh-duh_

_Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._

After the lesson, I said goodbye to Vera and told her I'd email her tonight to which she replied that'd she'd read it at around 11.

I got home and did some homework, so I didn't have to worry about it in the morning. I started reading the first page of Romeo and Juliet and it was pathetic. Romeo started out having a "crush" on this Rosaline girl and she did not return those feelings back. Then this other chick called Juliet arrives in the story and Romeo is just like "Wow she's so much hotter. Stuff Rosaline, I want to have sex with this girl" or something like that. It led me to throw the book on the other side of the room, causing a crease in the cover. I didn't give a shit about it but I think Miss Robin would. But then again, I did not exactly have any respect for her opinion.

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling when my ringtone started going off:

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend _**(A/N: Ignorance by Paramore. Awesome song) **

I didn't bother to check who was calling. "Hello?"

"ROSIE!" Emmett cried in a childish manner, which made me laugh.

"Hey Emmett! Why'd you call?"

" Um…to tell you the truth-I'm having girl troubles. I thought you could give me some advice on how to get rid of them?"

"What do you mean…them?"

"Lauren, Irina and that group. They're really bugging me. Irina wrote her phone number on my PENCILCASE. I don't know how she even got it. And I'm really pissed because that pencil case was from my aunt and…oh um…" He began to stutter but I decided not to question him about it. "Yeah, any good advice?"

"I was about to say get a girl and pretend she was your girlfriend but that'd be kind of stupid and…it wouldn't stop them. I'd be happy to punch their face for you!"

"Ha ha no that's okay."

"Yeah I don't have any other advice. I'm sorry Emmett."

"Don't worry Rose!"

"Well you know…besides not going out with anyone from that group-DON'T DO IT! EVER! PLEASE JUST DON'T! BECAUSE THEY'RE REALLY HORRIBLE AND THEY'D MAKE YOU A SHIT PERSON AND FUCK I'M NOT MAKING SENSE AGAIN."

Deep breaths, Rose. Deep breaths.

"Chill, you're making sense. I won't go out with any of them."

"Okay good. Can I just clarify something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"By the way, please don't tell anyone because I'd never admit it to Bella or Alice…Anyway um…"

"Yeah?"

"I've always been kind of jealous of Lauren and Irina and those people. Not their looks and personalities but the way they attract guys." Why am I telling him this? I continued anyway though "And Bella and Alice always pick on me about it since I never want a relationship and I always say it's not true…but it kind of is."

"Rose, I've heard heaps of guys have tried to ask you out."

"It's not that…it's just they are not afraid to say yes."

**A/N:**

**Well there's a secret of Rosalie's. She's jealous of how Irina and them *gag* can accept a date and not be so afraid. **

**I can't clarify when I update next. I procrastinate a lot and I have quite a few tests coming up so I'm freaking out. Especially since I failed my Science test. (Then again-heaps of people did) **

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER**

**I'm thinking about writing this story in Emmett's POV. If I do-I put this story on hold so Emmett's POV can catch up. Should I? **

**Love**

**xo**

**Annie**


End file.
